Puppy Love
by A Sane Lunatic
Summary: Yao's brother finds a cute dog-boy and brings him to Yao. The Chinese vet takes care of him, and, over time, falls in love. After all, who can resist the advances of the cute yet huge Russian dog-boy? {RoChu, AU, rating may go up}


**Puppy Love**

By SaneXLunatic  
A ChuRo [ChinaxRussia / IvanxYao / WangxBraginski] fanfiction  
I don't own Hetalia.  
NOTE: In this fic, Yao will most likely be topping.  
Unless. . . . something happens that convinces me that Ivan should top, like usual.

**{-=-}  
****Ivan**

"Aiya, he is so cute aru!" The raven-haired veterinarian leaned over a bundle of beige, faded purple, yellow, and a little gold. Kiku, the man standing beside him, shifted uncomfortably.

"But Yao-gou, he is onry a stray inu-shounen we saw on the street…. He might have rabies." Said raven frowned, turned, and slapped Kiku gently on the shoulder with a too-long sleeve, shaking his head.

"No, aru, he doesn't have rabies! And even if he did I have shots for that aru." Kiku sighed and sat down hard on one of the plentiful chairs scattered around Yao's spacious yet rather cluttered living room.

"Yao-gou, this is your choice…. But prease be carefur." Yao slapped him again. "Of course I will be careful aru! Thank you for bringing him to me, by the way aru. He's just so cute!"

The bundle shifted, and Kiku wheeled his chair even farther away. "Maybe he's waking up aru." "If he is, I'm going to go home…. Ai is probabry waiting for me." Yao pouted at him. "You're just scared. That's fine aru, I'll take care of him myself."

Said bundle yawned, and Kiku hopped up, grabbing his backpack and bowing hastily. "I'm reaving, Yao-gou, good ruck." With that, he was gone. Yao just made a face at the retreating Japanese youth's back and turned to the dog boy.

He was large, but incredibly cute, with beige-blond hair and a rather large nose, but it suited him. Said hair covered where his human ears should have been, and looked to Yao that it needed a trim. He had no tail, like a dog-person or a cat-person would have been expected to have, but he still had dog ears. German shepherd ears.

"Huh? Who're you?" Yao jumped slightly; he had been rather lost in his thoughts and the dog-boy had scared him out of them. "Ah, you're awake aru! Good. My name is Yao Wang, and my little brother brought you here aru." The dog boy sat up and smoothed his tattered coat, looking around at the same time.

"Where is this?" He had a pretty noticeable Russian accent, so Yao assumed maybe he was from Russia…? Or he spent much time there?

_Time for questions later. _He reminded himself. Right now he had to answer. "This is my home, and downstairs is the clinic. I'm a veterinarian, see, aru, one who takes care of pets."

The cat-boy's ears twitched, and he nodded slowly. "Oh, okay…." Yao nodded eagerly, smiling widely. "What's your name aru?" Purple eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head. "Nyet. No name. Been wandering around the streets, but people are scared of me." Yao frowned and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, earning another surprised look.

"Can I give you a name, aru?" "Da, da! That would be nice!" The dog-boy clapped his hands together, looking excited. "Shi, aru, you just have to tell me where you're from." "Russia!" "I thought so aru."

Yao thought for a minute, then sat down across the dog-boy. "I shall name you Ivan, aru, because it was the name of a ruler in Russia… What about a last name?"

The newly-named Ivan looked confused, so Yao decided to explain. He pointed to the wall scroll beside the door and then at himself. "My first name is Yao aru. My _last_ name is Wang. Can you think of a good last name aru?"

Ivan tilted his head and seemed to think for a minute. "Well, in Russia, I heard a lot of people with last names that started with 'b'…. Braginski was one, da." "Well, your name can be Ivan Braginski aru~! It suits you well aru~."

The other's ears twitched in an embarrassed way, but the inu-shounen didn't blush. "Ivan Braginski…. Ivan Braginski, da? I like my name."

"That's good aru! Now, shall we have dinner?" Yao stood up and held his hand out, expecting Ivan to grab it and stand with him. Instead, he just tilted his head again. "What's dinner?" Yao decided to just go ahead and take Ivan's hand and pull him to the kitchen. "The evening meal aru. Come, you must be hungry."

Ivan stood up, then, and followed Yao slowly. "My 'owners,'" – he spat the word, as if he was loathe to do so – "would call me with a whistle, and feed me disgusting pebbles." _Dog food?! Why would they do that when he clearly eats human food!? _

"Dog food, aru. It's for dogs, full dogs, not dog-people aru." Ivan wrinkled his nose in a disgusted fashion. "I didn't like it, nyet." "Well, you can have Chinese food tonight aru! I'm sure you will enjoy it!" Again, Ivan looked very, very confused.

"Chinese food? What's that?" Yao laughed and led him to a seat near the counter so he could watch. "Oh, food from China, from where I'm from aru! It's very good. Tonight, I'm going to cook fried rice, lo mein, and spicy chicken aru." "What's lo mein?"

Yao began to chop up the necessary ingredients for the lo mein. "Noodles with vegetables and soup aru! You're going to like it~." Ivan clapped his hands and grinned widely, looking excited. "Sounds good, da!" "It is good aru. Now, just wait a little, okay aru?" Ivan nodded eagerly again. "Da!"

Yao smiled at him, pushing his bangs out of his face. _He seems so sweet. Kiku, I don't think this adorable little thing has rabies. How could you say that?_

{-=-}

So, help me out a bit here. :3  
Was everyone IC?  
Did I describe things well enough?  
Did Ivan have that 'I'm so cute you can't help but squeal' attitude that I really need for this story?  
If there's anything I missed, please tell me.  
Xie xie.  
SaneXLunatic


End file.
